


Artwork for The Golden Lotus by Missy

by hollymarchosias



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital paintings for The Golden Lotus (done for last year's Het Big Bang).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Golden Lotus by Missy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ The Golden Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259922) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 




End file.
